


Retiring...Not We

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred attends to the call of an old friend in service</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retiring...Not We

He'd told Master Bruce he merely had some business to attend in England, of a private familial nature. Bruce had accepted that, and promised to eat out so the manor would not burn down in his absence. Alfred had acknowledged the jocular leave-taking, and gone about his travel.

He had not wanted Bruce to worry, for the truth was that he'd been called back to handle some old business of a more secretive kind. As a special agent attached to UNIT in his youth, he'd seen more than enough to prepare him for the oddities of Bruce's life. Now, when his old friend Alistair had been called up, he could not but go, despite that they had both seen more than enough strange battles to write several sordid memoirs over.

The gracefully aging man fell in beside his old friend and one-time commander at the train station near the small town they'd both been summoned to.

"Brigadier."

"Beag...no, Pennyworth, these days, yes?" the aged military man said by way of reply.

Alfred merely inclined his head in response, before collecting his one piece of luggage. The pair remained in affable silence until they acquired the car's privacy.

"May I inquire what it is we are facing this time?" Alfred asked, settling in the passenger side with the slightest displacement of not being the driver.

"The usual, old chap. A small enclave of alien impostors, township threatened by their leader, that sort. You remember Miss Smith?"

"How could one forget?" Alfred retorted, remembering the journalist and her penchant for being in the thick of things.

"She's the one who tipped me, quietly, and I thought your aid might be of the most relevance to the matter." The Brigadier gave a tight smile. "As I can trust your discretion, given the interesting life you've been leading."

Alfred did not deign to reply to that particular insinuation. "Will that odd fellow Miss Smith was enamored of be there?"

"One never knows with that one, now do they?"

"Quite true. Well, time to save the world, old friend."

"Indeed."


End file.
